


Surprises

by punch_and_judy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Biting, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Gambling, Garyl!, I don't even know how to describe this accurately, I like to think this has a plot, I'm not sure how rough the sex is, Kravitz is drunk and Taako is not, Kravitz is handsy, Kravitz is horny, Kravitz is rough, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Series Spoilers, Sex, and so is taako, post-Story and Song, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_and_judy/pseuds/punch_and_judy
Summary: Taako decides to come home from his book tour early to surprise Kravitz, but everything backfires!





	Surprises

It was hard to surprise Taako. No, really, the elf had seen a _lot_ in his travels through the cosmos; talking skeletons, mushroom kingdoms, jellyfish that contained galaxies, umbrellas with the souls of family members trapped inside… he had even seen someone eat a unicorn dick. If you named it, Taako had probably seen it. Besides that, he had been around the block a few times as a seasoned adventurer, whose profession’s unofficial motto seemed to be, “Expect the unexpected.” Nothing really phased him anymore, not even the twists and turns that came along with dating the Grim Reaper.

 Kravitz, who had seen some shit, too, as the harbinger of Death, and whose persona should have been consequently unshakeable, was as easy to surprise as a baby playing peek-a-boo. The keen senses he had acquired as an immortal made him hyper-sensitive to stimuli around him, and he was known by his friends to jump at the drop of a hat, or a frying pan, or an umbrastaff, or a shoe, or whatever had slipped “accidentally” out of Taako’s hands, landing with a loud clamor or crash. That made living with Taako, the most uncharacteristically clumsy elf he had ever met, an interesting adventure in and of itself, especially since Taako was not always the kindest lover when it came to taking Kravitz by surprise.

 The mischievous wizard never let an opportunity to catch Kravitz off guard pass him by, especially when he could superfluously use magic to enact some over-the-top, elaborate prank. He loved to turn himself invisible and creep up behind the reaper before letting loose a raucous “boo!”, causing Kravitz to jump out of his skin quite literally and go bones on his boyfriend. Taako was also known to use mockingbird gum to replicate the commanding voice of the Raven Queen while Kravitz was in the shower, and to blink out of rooms when Kravitz wasn’t looking, sending his SO into a frenzied search for him. No matter how many times Taako tried these and other goofs, his poor, helpless Kravitz always fell for them. When the hijinks were over and Kravitz had been reduced to a huddled mess on the floor or a cloaked skeleton with its mouth agape, Taako would collapse in laughter, and without fail say, “Looks like I scared you… to Death!” before continuing to erupt in peals of laughter. Luckily, Kravitz had a good sense of humor and a seemingly limitless love for Taako; the sudden shot of adrenaline and the deep blush that would spread across his cheeks when he realized he had been bested yet again were worth the reward that came at the end, when Taako wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and said, “Aww, come ‘ere, babe,” and caught the lips of his scaredy-cat lover with his in apology.

 That bout of laughter and the sweet exchange that followed was exactly what Taako had in mind when he decided to surprise Kravitz by arriving home from his book tour early. He had been all around Faerûn for the past two weeks, selling and signing copies of his latest culinary page-turner: _Spicy Spells and Cantrip Cuisine with Taako, from TV_. His chain of appearances in bookshops and libraries across the realm had finished that afternoon with an event on the Poplar Isles, but Taako wasn’t expected home until the following day, since there were no commuter trains or ferries back to the mainland until the morning. But, the ever-resourceful chef had been able to hitch a ride on a fishing boat in exchange for a few seafood-seasoning secrets, and, with a little magic, he could easily summon Garyl and gallop on home before his handsome reaper went to bed.

 The surprise wasn’t just to arrive home early, though. Of course, that wasn’t enough. Taako envisioned himself sneaking up to the front door of their house before kicking it open with the sexy high-heeled purple boots which were currently locked into Garyl’s stirrups; they laced all the way up his thighs and would be the perfect complement to him yelling, “Kravy, I’m ho-ome!” in an on-point Ricky Ricardo cadence when he marched in unannounced to startle his sweet lover. He giggled to himself on Garyl’s back as he thought of the reaper’s face, all afright and adorable upon his entry, and his smile lingered at the thought of the embrace that would come afterwards, and Kravitz kissing the soft skin on the inside of his thighs while unlacing his man-killer boots, and all the delights of the bedroom that came with being apart for two weeks which were sure to follow.

 “What are you laughing about, boss?” Garyl asked as he trotted.

 “Nothing,” Taako said, but he still let out a few stray giggles before charging the phantom steed beneath him. “Onward, Garyl! There’s an extra serving of oats in this for you tonight if we make good time.” The next part, he only said to himself; “I’ve got a boneman to bone, and I’m barely holding myself together as is.”

 They _did_ make good time, and Taako conjured up a heaping pile of spectral oats for Garyl, serving them to him before heading inside to play his utterly ridiculous prank and get some of the sweet, clammy lovin’ he had been craving for days. The execution of the door kick was just as flawless as he expected it to be. It packed the powerful punch that Taako desired, the sound of the door smacking against the wall echoing throughout their home, aided by the good acoustics in their entryway. Taako knew the sudden loud noise would make Kravitz’s already cool blood run just a little bit colder and the dark hairs across his body stand on end in surprise, but he hoped the well-known shudder that would ripple through the reaper’s body was partially from arousal too, since his display was designed to be sexy, with his laced-up boot emerging into the room before the rest of him, a tantalizing, femme-fatale-type move—an unexpected little peek at the elf returning home, who would soon be Kravitz’s for the taking. The pièce de résistance, the absurd declaration to announce his presence that he chose to throw in just for laughs, died on the way out of his mouth, however, as he realized that all the lights were off in their home, and the whole domicile was silent. Kravitz… wasn’t there?

 It was Taako’s turn to be taken by surprise, for once, his mouth hanging open at the unexpected turn of events. Of course, he had no reason to believe that Kravitz was definitely going to be there—after all, he had shown up without warning a day before he was supposed to—but he always imagined that when he was gone, Kravitz was eagerly awaiting his return, darning socks by the fireplace and counting the moments until they would be in each other’s arms again. He was a little more taken aback than he would have liked to admit that Kravitz wasn’t immediately sweeping Taako up into a passionate embrace after his initial moment of surprise. He had so looked forward to that reaction that he didn’t quite know what to do with himself, as he plopped himself down on the black leather couch, his bag of holding which contained all of his tour materials falling to his feet beside him. As he leaned back, he ran a hand through his hair, which had become frightfully tangled by the long ride home on Garyl’s back. It was all for nothing, now, and Taako couldn’t tell if he was actually pissed about that, or just a little disappointed that he wasn’t currently well on his way getting laid. Questions skimmed across his mind as he attempted to work out the knots with just his fingers. How long had the reaper been out? When was he going to get back? Was he at work? If so, was there something serious going on in planar relations that was keeping him out so late? If not, where could he possibly have gone to without Taako on his arm?

 As these questions popped in and out of Taako’s mind, another one surfaced and lingered, beating out all the rest: What am I going to do when he gets back? That one left him with a familiar, devious smile twisted across his lips. “Okay, skullboy; two can play at this game.” Sure, surprise one had backfired, but, surprise two was going to get Kravitz for sure.

* * *

 Taako’s eyes creeped open, bringing him out of a hazy, disorienting slumber when he at last heard keys fumbling at the lock to his and Kravitz’s front door. He must have dozed off on the couch, he realized, after he had carefully tucked the essential articles of clothing, beauty products and other sundries he had packed for his book tour back away in their usual spots. Other than those few alterations, everything in the house was exactly the same as when Taako had entered. Every light was off, the rooms were completely dark, and Taako’s sleepy breathing, along with the ambient sound of a ceiling fan and the faint ticking of a clock were the only noises in the whole house. Taako wiped sleep from the corners of his eyes carefully, avoiding smudging his makeup, as he listened to the metallic clanking of keys on keys that was still filtering in from outside. It appeared that Kravitz was having a little bit of trouble with getting the door open, which was clumsier than his suave lover was wont to be, but he finally succeeded and stepped into the small entryway of their place. He didn’t bother to turn the lights on; he never did when he arrived home this late. Kravitz was accustomed to darkness and felt right at home in it. Instead, he made a beeline to the refrigerator, his feet shuffling in a very un-Kravitz way. Taako felt a wicked smile creep across his face and suppressed the chuckles he could feel bubbling up in his chest. This night was about to get _so_ much better.

 A few seconds later, Kravitz had a pitcher of cold water from the fridge in one hand and a tall glass in the other. He took extra care to pour the water in slowly, but a little bit still splashed on the floor, regardless of his diligence. He downed the glass as quickly as reaperly possible, before filling a second one, which he began to quaff at the same rate. No immortal needed to drink that much water that quickly, Taako thought to himself, silently watching Kravitz from the next room. They didn’t dehydrate at the normal rate that mortals did, unless there was something else added to the equation, and oh baby, Taako knew there was. The shuffling of the feet, the chugging of water, the clumsy nature of his movements… these were all telltale signs that Taako could easily recognize. Kravitz was _drunk_. Not about-to-black-out drunk, but sufficiently intoxicated. The water was his way of hedging his bets so that he wouldn’t be hungover the next day, when Taako was expected to arrive home, and he needed to be in optimal condition to welcome his lover. It sometimes amazed Taako that, even though Kravitz was an immortal and clearly wired so differently from mortals like himself, his flesh form still managed to have very mundane physical reactions, like hangovers and hiccups.

 Kravitz demonstrated another one of those oddly mortal reactions as Taako decided he had watched for long enough and that it was time to make his first move in the quest to surprise Kravitz. Just a disembodied voice in the darkness, still drowsy and crackling from sleep, he cried out “Damn, babe, I know I’ve been gone for a while, but I’ve honestly never seen you so _thirsty_.” Kravitz not only jumped at his words, but choked on the water he was drinking, spilling some of it on the front of his shirt  while Taako threw his head back against the leather and cackled at his reaction. That wasn’t nice, he levelled, but it sure as hell was hilarious.

 It took a few more coughs to clear the water out of his windpipe, but finally Kravitz turned to face the direction the voice came from and responded, “Taako? Is that you, darling?”  With a flick of his wrist, Taako magically lit the room, and both their eyes needed a few seconds to adjust to the sudden change. When his eyes did in fact set sight on Taako before him, he flashed his beautiful, white, pointed teeth in a classic Kravitz smile and crossed the room swiftly before encircling Taako’s waist in his arms and letting out one last cough. Taako’s hands naturally clasped around Kravitz’s neck as their lips met over and over again, Kravitz swaying their bodies back and forth a little in a sweet, drunken dance, in which Taako was more than willing to partake. His tongue still carried the taste of his favorite scotch, which he never drank with Taako because the elf didn’t care for it. Somehow, the harsh, woody flavor tasted much better on Kravitz than it did in the glass. “But, I thought you weren’t getting home until tomorrow?”

 “Surprise!” Taako said, shrugging his shoulders and beaming a pleased smile at his lover, his light eyes glittering in amusement. He looked stunning, and Kravitz could not stop touching him, needing to convince himself over and over that he was really holding his beautiful lover in his arms. He buried his cold nose and lips into Taako’s warm neck as the wizard’s hands moved to cradle his head. “I’m sorry for scaring you earlier, my man.”

 “No you’re not,” Kravitz said quietly into the soft skin behind Taako’s ear, his low voice tickling the elf. Taako giggled, leaning into Kravitz’s touch, allowing his eyelids to flutter closed as he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of his partner’s lips against him for the first time in weeks.

 “Fair enough. But, I am glad to see you. I wasn’t sure you were coming home tonight when I got back and you weren’t here. Come on, let me look at you.” Kravitz lingered on Taako’s neck, giving it another long kiss before pulling away enough for the two men to look at one another. Kravitz had bound his hair, which he had recently twisted into long, cascading braids, into a half-up, half-down style that gave him a very formal air, aided by a silver watch fastened around his wrist, which matched the silver hoops that were hanging from his ears and silver cuffs clasped up and down their sides, just a touch of Taako’s bohemian influence. His cuff links were silver, too. Classic Kravitz. He always knew how to dress smartly and accessorize well. Besides his jewelry, he was wearing an impeccable black tuxedo, with a white vest and tie, and an expensive cologne Taako had given to him for Candlenights last year. He was dressed to the nines, and although Taako couldn’t help but wonder why he was attired so well, he absolutely loved having such a good-looking man at his disposal.

 “You look great.” Kravitz spoke through a deep, breathy sigh, drinking in the sight of his lover like one of the fine wines he had probably consumed before switching to scotch.

 “Are you kidding me?” Taako exclaimed. “I rode a fucking horse here. _You_ look great! Where the fuck have you even _been_ , anyway?”

 Kravitz smirked and shook his head, reaching to take Taako’s hands in his and swinging them between the two. “Aren’t gentlemen allowed to have any secrets?”

 “True gentlemen don’t leave their lovers waiting helplessly for their return.” Taako, of course, was only teasing, feigning hurt playfully to amp up the flirtation, but the nuance flew over drunk Kravitz’s head as the reaper took the bait.

 “I didn’t know you were here all alone, my love! I thought you were coming back _tomorrow_!” His knees bent slightly, grasping Taako’s arms in a pleading gesture. “Surely you can’t be mad at me for that.”

 “You’re just lucky that you came back when you did from wherever the hell you were. I was about the put on my cold cream and my rollers and call it a night.” Taako’s tone was flippant and flirtatious, but his body language still painted him as stubborn and scorned. He even crossed his arms in front of him and furrowed his brow, wanting to keep teasing Kravitz for just a little longer. It was too much damn fun to let it go now, when he had him in the palm of his hand.

 “Darling, I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” Taako could barely keep his forehead crumpled in mock disapproval when Kravitz leaned forward to give him the most gentle kiss right above his brow. He was so sweet and sincere and kissable, but still Taako crossed his arms tightly across his chest. “How can I make it up to you?” Those were the words Taako longed to hear. He grinned devilishly as he finally unwound his arms and wrapped them around the reaper’s neck and his tongue curled over his fang tooth, eyes giving a coy sideways glance to Kravitz as he hung on the drunken reaper in front of him.

 “I have some ideas.”

* * *

 Taako didn’t have a ton of experience with drunk Kravitz, but there were certain qualities the reaper possessed when drunk which he knew to be true. It took a lot of liquor to get the semi-divine being there, whereas Taako was considered a bit of a lightweight. Just the difference in size and solidity alone between Taako, a twig with pointy ears and a wizard’s hat, and Kravitz, who spent part of every morning firming and toning his body for the physical trials he encountered on the clock, probably played a large role, too. And, of course, Taako preferred placid, sweet, sober Kravitz when he, himself was drunk, since he lived for being pampered and cuddled and being told he was stunning every five minutes, all of which sober Kravitz was wont to do. Drunk Kravitz did those things, too, but with slightly irresponsible yet greatly entertaining additions.

 Number one, drunk Kravitz was handsy. Already, Taako had felt his wandering hands trace up and down his body as they made out, Taako’s back pressed against the wall in the hallway that led from the kitchen to their bedroom. Kravitz had started with his hands bound up in Taako’s long, golden hair, creating more knots than there were already, running his fingers through it and holding the base of his head from the back. He pressed his fingers into the back and sides and front of his yielding neck, all the way to his throat, down to outline and fondle his sternum, which was still hidden underneath the fabric of his blouse. So were his nipples, which Kravitz never had a hard time finding, thumbing over them in circular motions and sending the blood flow directly down to Taako’s dick as the elf audibly gasped. He smirked at Taako’s reaction, knowing his touch was just a warm-up for what he had planned. His fingers found his ribs, his ticklish sides as Taako laughed against Kravitz’s lips, finally finding a more permanent home at his hips and thighs, which he stroked in wider circles, crossing his hands over the top of Taako’s round ass, hiking up the wispy skirt he was wearing without meaning to, plying his soft elven skin and moaning softly into Taako’s mouth as his tongue curled against the elf’s. It wasn’t enough; he reached under Taako’s skirt and around to palm his backside fully, squeezing his boyfriend’s fantastic ass through his lace-trimmed panties. Number one, check.

 Number two, drunk Kravitz was rough. With his inhibition gone, the delicate touch the reaper used while sober was much more firm and resolved without being forceful. He knew what he wanted and was out to get it, and Taako, spellbound by the directness of his usually sweet and submissive lover, never said no. “Kravitz,” Taako gasped into his ear as the reaper pressed his hips against Taako’s, pinning him to the wall. Taako bit his bottom lip and smiled, grinding against him, but lightly, since this was still foreplay time, and he was definitely still fucking with Kravitz a little bit before they got to the  bedroom. “I hope there were no cute elf boy waiters or bartenders as this mystery destination you went to. I’m sure they would have eaten you alive, what with you all dolled up and looking sexy as hell itself.” Kravitz didn’t buy that one as easily.

 “I would say the same to you, Mr. Faerûn-Times-Best-Seller, but I highly doubt you encountered another angel of death on your journeys to the realm’s most-celebrated Book Nooks.” Kravitz was unbuttoning Taako’s shirt, pulling it out from where it was tucked into his skirt, while these words barely made their way into the air before they were closed off by Kravitz’s dark lips on Taako’s.

 “I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Taako said, entwining his fingers into Kravitz’s now that the reaper had finished unbuttoning and untucking his shirt, leaving it dangling from his shoulders. “I have lots of adoring fans, you know. And I ought to tell you about a certain fetching tall-dark-and-handsome stranger who was completely floored by my chapter about enchanted entrées….” Kravitz, even while drunk, knew Taako was just toying with him, inventing this person to get a rise out of him, but nevertheless he unwove their fingers, grabbed Taako by the wrists in a motion that honestly surprised Taako as much as it would have appalled his sober self, and pushed his arms and wrists against the wall above Taako’s head, leaning his hands hard into Taako’s wrists and keeping the elf's upper limbs firmly pushed against the wall with the weight of his forearms and the points of his elbows. He hovered over Taako in an intimidating position that the elf may have described as truly menacing if he didn’t find it so damn sexy. Feeling the weight of Kravitz’s heavy muscles pushing up against him and seeing the flame in Kravitz’s red eyes alight made him swallow hard, as blood he didn’t even think he had left in his head rushed down to add to his already swollen erection. Of course, none of those stunts hurt; Kravitz was not the type of lover to draw blood without seeking permission first, but he was also unrelenting right now, and Taako couldn’t help but be turned on by him taking the reins.

 “He can’t have you,” Kravitz said into Taako’s ear, still keeping his body just a few centimeters away from Taako’s. “And just in case anyone else gets any ideas, I want to make sure they know you’re spoken for. May I?” he asked, letting his cool breath glide over his neck. Taako nodded quickly, the fine, golden hairs across his body rising, goosebumps beginning to prick up from the cool temperature of Kravitz’s mouth and the arousal the reaper was instilling in him. Still clasping his wrists above them, Kravitz, too, could feel the goosebumps emerge across his arms, and they spurred him on to complete his next task thoroughly and preserve those precious bumps that had spread across his lovers’ skin. This next part of their lovemaking was a common ritual which Kravitz always looked forward to. He ducked his head to get a good glimpse at the fair skin on Taako’s neck and survey the canvas on which he was about the make a masterpiece. His lips selected their first stretch of terrain to mark, the soft curve of Taako’s neck underneath his jaw, as he went to work. He labored like a proper artist with patience and skill, his methodology worked down to a science. He kissed first with just his lips, lush and full and softly prepping Taako for what would come next, incorporating a little tongue for variety and style, then sucked on the elf’s tender skin, pulling back on his sweet canvas with his lips and swirling his tongue around on the warmth of Taako’s neck in divine rotations which caused Taako’s eyes to roll into the back of his head, next lightly running his teeth over his chosen spot to give the skin its proper color before he allowed himself to bite down deeper and fully mark his lover’s skin, as Taako gasped out, “ _Fuck,_ Krav…” and hummed his approval. Finally, Kravitz pulled back to survey his masterpiece, a red rose-like bruise just barely taking shape on Taako’s skin, which he knew would soon flower and bloom into a cluster of deep red and burgundy and purple petals as Taako’s skin reacted to his vampiric bite. It was beautiful to behold, rivalling all the great artists of ages before, and even more beloved to Kravitz since he knew he had willed it into existence and pleasured his lover in its creation. He had no intention of stopping there. Why would he when he could decorate Taako with a garden that rivalled his radiant, elven beauty, and keep those gasps and groans blooming from his lover’s lips? Kravitz ventured further than his courteous sobriety would ever have allowed; “Do you like that, my love?”

 Taako luxuriated in the sexual current pulsing through Kravitz’s deep voice. “You know I do,” Taako said, matching his boyfriend’s low tones. Kravitz finally let go of his hands, and as his arms fell back down against the wall, his shirt slinked off his shoulders and onto the floor. Kravitz now held him fast against the wall by pushing his hips into the elf’s, and while he continued to kiss the area around the bruise gently, Taako thought of all the times he’d been marked by Kravitz, a fairly common routine between the two since they discovered that one liked to bite and the other liked to be bitten. This night seemed even more erotic than the nights that came before, maybe due to the fact that Kravitz was so uncharacteristically shameless, throwing out all decorum and the air of propriety with which he usually held himself. Sober Kravitz would never have talked dirty. He would never have left the evidence of his bite so blatant, as if he wanted the whole world to see that he desired Taako so deeply that his lips had painted his lover’s body as a testament to his feelings. Sober Kravitz took extra care to hide the hickeys he left further down on the neck or chest, so that Taako wouldn’t have to worry about covering them up for work. Tonight, he didn’t give a fuck, and it turned Taako on like no other. Still, he didn’t want to succumb to Kravitz’s touch yet, nor was the reaper willing to be let off so easily, as he continued creating a trail of flowering bruises down Taako’s neck and chest, landing at the elf’s nipples, which Kravitz intended to treat with the same artistry and service, knowing this was his lover’s favorite part of foreplay. Although Taako couldn’t get off from nipple play alone, it never failed to work him up, and Kravitz never passed on the opportunity to hear the moans that streamed out of Taako’s mouth as he flicked his tongue across his sensitive flesh, like he was doing now. On cue, Taako let loose a stream of _fuck_ s and _Krav_ s, interspersed with occasional _holy fucking shit_ s, as Kravitz swirled his cool tongue in a circular motion over Taako’s now-erect nipple before pulling back on it with his soft, full lips. He alternated between licking and sucking, as if his life depended on producing and inspiring those perfect moans, before he finally sunk his teeth, more softly this time, into Taako’s beautiful body, holding the tip of Taako’s nipple between his teeth and gently pulling. Expletives were flowing from Taako’s lips like the words to a lengthy incantation, soft and strung together and part of an energy too powerful to be stopped. His hands fell into Kravitz’s hair, where he quickly entrenched his fingers, gently tugging back on his twists, which he knew was one of Kravitz’s biggest turn-ons. Without pause, the reaper moved to his other nipple, repeating his actions on the other side and slowly working his way back up Taako’s neck in his quest to transform Taako’s body into a study in hickeys. Number two had officially been checked off.

 The upper half of Taako’s body was currently being destroyed. He’d have to wear turtlenecks and scarves for a month, but he didn’t give a single fuck. The intense pleasure that Kravitz was putting him through was too much to bear without reciprocating, so he unbuttoned his boyfriend’s pants, sliding the zipper down enough, and began running his hand over the front his underwear. True to sober Kravitz, doing all of this to Taako had in turn made him hard, and as Kravitz finished his last few hickeys, Taako slipped his hand through the waistband of Kravitz’s drawers, gripping just the top of his boyfriend’s dick and began stroking him slowly and running his thumb over his slit.

 The last thing Taako knew to be true about drunk Kravitz was that he was horny out the wazoo. Not that sober Kravitz wasn’t, but it was so much easier to get drunk Kravitz in the mood. He was already halfway there when he walked in the door, and all he needed was Taako’s knowing touch to transform him into a sex machine. Maybe some of that lust had transferred to Taako, too, because when Kravitz finally pulled away, his masterpiece of bruises finished, and Taako lifted his hand out of Kravitz’s pants, he decided he didn’t want to wait for Kravitz to initiate whatever would happen next, and let his tongue run across his thumb to taste the little trace of Kravitz that had been left there, wet and shining and needing to be in Taako’s mouth immediately. At the sight of Taako licking his pre-cum off his fingers, looking at him through glimmering, hooded eyes, Kravitz dropped to his knees and pulled Taako’s skirt and panties down in one fluid motion. Within seconds, they were tossed aside, and Taako was in his mouth, the coldness of Kravitz against his dick causing goosebumps to spread across his skin again. As always, Kravitz was a dutiful lover, running his tongue up and down Taako’s shaft in slow, easy movements in synchronization with his lips, taking his time and letting his boyfriend enjoy being blown exactly how he liked to be. Taako did what little he could to create this same pleasure for Kravitz by loosening his hair from its tie and running his hands through it, gently tugging the hairs up from their roots without damaging them. It wouldn’t take much of this, Taako realized, for him to come— _hard_ —into Kravitz’s mouth, and as great as that prospect sounded, he didn’t want that to happen without Kravitz coming shortly after him.

 “Woah, woah, easy, boneboy,” Taako said, pushing on his shoulders a little, but Kravitz, relishing the motions as much as Taako, made no signs of stopping. Instead, he sucked longingly on the tip of Taako’s erection, keeping rhythm with the elf’s pulse, which he could feel throbbing against his lips. Taako let one last moan slip before cupping Kravitz’s chin between his hands and trying to pull his face away from his body. Of course, Kravitz still resisted, vocalizing a little as he sucked, which was not helping Taako prevent himself from coming too early. Check on number three, too: horny as ever. “Come on, babe.” Kravitz, still with his mouth full, looked up at Taako, the whites of his eyes standing out in the dark hallway, and made a humming, questioning noise. Finally, he let the elf go but didn’t rise.

 “Let me,” he said, softly asking for leave to continue, his fingers pressing softly into Taako’s hips and sides, which he had been gripping for leverage. Taako bit his lip for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. There he was, naked, with his boyfriend on his knees, looking up at him with adorable puppy dog eyes, wearing a fucking tux and looking fucking amazing, practically with his dick in his mouth, aching to make him come for the first time in two weeks. How could he say no to that? And there was always the possibility for him to come now and then come again later, but then Kravitz would have to wait, and after the absolute adoration Kravitz had just shown his body, he wasn’t willing to tease the reaper any longer.

 Through some miracle, Taako shook his head, pushing down all inclinations to do otherwise.“Babe, then we won’t be taking care of you.” Kravitz laughed, deep and full, and Taako’s dick seemed to swell even more at the rich sound. Fuck—even his laugh was irresistible.

 “Believe me, love. I’m being taken care of.” He made motions to continue where he left off, but the elf shook his head more resolutely, holding his boyfriend back more firmly by the shoulders.

 “That’s _not_ what I’m talking about.” Kravitz sighed, defeated, and made motions to rise, but not before taking the tip of Taako’s dick in his mouth one last time and circling his tongue over his slit. Taako pressed down on his shoulders, eyes tightly closed. “Reaper. Bedroom. Now.” Kravitz at last complied, giving Taako a taste of himself in a kiss as the elf wrapped his arms around the reaper’s neck. As his tongue glided across his lover’s, Kravitz’s hands ran once more down Taako’s naked sides before resting on the underside of his thighs, and Taako knew the signal well. As Kravitz began to lift Taako, never breaking their kiss, Taako wrapped his legs around Kravitz’s still fully-clothed body. He needed to do something about that, he reminded himself, but it was hard to stay focused on what had yet to be done when right now, Kravitz was teasing his upper lip with his tongue, which was beginning to warm up to a comfortable temperature at last from interacting with Taako.

 When they were finally sitting on the bed, Kravitz on the edge with his feet pressed to the floor, hands cupping Taako’s ass as the elf straddled his lap, Taako made good on his reminder and pulled Kravitz forward by the tie to close the spaces between their lips again. He knew Kravitz liked him pulling him in for a kiss by the tie, just like he liked having his hair played with, his inner thighs kissed before being blown, and fucking Taako slowly, prolonging their pleasure as much as possible. Taako unknotted the tie skillfully, something that practice had made a simple task. He had begun unhooking the top few buttons on Kravitz’s shirt when he heard Kravitz hum against his lips in protest. Taako pulled away, rolling his eyes, a little disappointed that drunk Kravitz was still as concerned as sober Kravitz with the preservation of his immaculate wardrobe, when all Taako was concerned about was the lovemaking that was only a few discarded articles of clothing away.  But, Kravitz didn’t immediately fret about his clothes or begin undressing, causing Taako to look back down at him expectantly. Taako smirked as he saw Kravitz, heavy-lidded and grinning a goofy, drunken grin and gazing into Taako’s eyes, lovestruck. He never wanted Kravitz to stop looking at him just like that, never wanted that perfect portrait of love to leave his boyfriend’s face.

 But, as much as he never wanted that moment to end, he also wanted to be fucked. Taako’s hands rested on Kravitz’s broad chest with a sigh. “Keeping me waiting _again_?” he teased.

 “Some things are worth waiting for,” Kravitz chimed, and gestured for Taako to slide off of him. Taako huffed again, but gave his boyfriend what he wanted. How could he not? Kravitz had lived up to his angel moniker that night, and Taako could humor him a little. “Now, close your eyes.” Cheesy, but Taako obeyed. He felt the bed shift and heard the ruffle of hands against fabric. Taako twisted his lips to the side, pursing them, genuinely confused at what was going on, until Kravitz’s deep voice gave him some of the information he sought. “Now, as you may or may not know, I was at the casino tonight.” Taako’s eyes softened, though still closed, with realization. That explained the liquor and the tux. “And as you surely do know, since I am not only a fabulous but also an expert gambler, I never lose.”

 Taako snorted. “Yeah, keep talking, hot shot.” Kravitz laughed, mouth closed, a rich and resonant laugh. Taako’s dick throbbed again at the sound. Mmmmm, get on with it.

 “I secured something at the tables which delayed my arrival and my services.” He was behind Taako now. The elf could feel the cool air emitted by his exhales and his knees scooting up close to his backside. His hand stroked Taako’s hair from behind and gathering it, pushed it all over to one side, freeing up his neck for sweet, tender kisses. Taako let out a pleased hum, his shoulder raising slightly toward Kravitz’s touch. “I hope it is worthy of the wait.” Taako’s eyes were still closed when he heard Kravitz’s arms pass over his head and ears and felt them rest on his shoulders, and the sudden touch of cool metal against his chest. As Kravitz fiddled with the clasp in the back, Taako’s hand drifted up to feel the necklace. It was heavy, clearly jeweled, and very detailed, from what he could make out by touch alone. “You can open your eyes now, love.”

 Taako turned around and kissed Kravitz lightly on the lips before he rose off the bed and walked over to his vanity. He sat down on the plush seat cushion and got the first glimpse of himself wearing the necklace. Taako’s hands covered his mouth and his eyes grew wide when he caught sight of his reflection. His hair, loosely curled before his departure, still had quite a few tangles in it now, and he could see the collection of darkening marks that Kravitz had left on his torso and neck, but none of that mattered with Kravitz’s gift hanging elegantly from his slender neck. It had three long strings of alternating pale yellow and white diamonds stacked on top of one another, all of which tapered off into one graceful diamond chain in the back after being gathered at the sides of Taako’s neck by ornate, floral clusters of jewels. Each stone was set in shining platinum, and the whole necklace itself seemed to be enchanted, with a faint glow emanating from the diamonds beyond their usual shimmer and lustre. In the darkness of their bedroom, it was an incredible sight to behold. Even with his hair hopelessly knotted, the soft, glowing gold of the square-cut diamonds complemented its flaxen hue perfectly, and gave Taako’s skin and the air around it a dazzling aura of sunset. Taako couldn’t even begin to guess how much it had cost, or how much Kravitz had put on the line to win it. It was way too fancy to wear—he couldn’t even think of an occasion where such a glamorous piece of jewelry would be appropriate—but also knew that he wouldn’t be taking it off for the next six months, regardless of his location or attire. It was too beautiful to even think of removing.

 Kravitz approached, kneeling down beside his chair, and put a dark hand on Taako’s shoulder, which his lover immediately covered with his own, squeezing onto that dear hand which had done so much—too much—and still wanted to do more. “You look incredible, love,” he said, looking at Taako’s reflection in the mirror and smiling that same dazed, loving smile. “Do you like it?”

 “Krav.” He looked over at his boyfriend, his voice faltering, unable to fathom how Kravitz could ever think it wasn’t perfect, or how he could have given him a hard time earlier that night, or tried to scare him for laughs, when all the while Kravitz was waiting to give him this absurdly perfect gift after already doing so much to indulge him, or how he ever could have wound up with this perfect being next to him and earned his love. “It’s perfect,” he said. “You’re perfect.”

* * *

 The necklace cast its warm, golden glow in the dark room as it thumped against Taako’s chest to the rhythm of Kravitz’s movements, the same rhythm he followed in stroking Taako. From behind, he buried his face in Taako’s hair and neck, which bore his flowers, beginning to deepen to dark crimson and violet. He could feel the cool metal of the necklace against his skin too, now, poking through Taako’s hair, just like he could feel Taako sweat beneath him, hear him moan and pant and whimper out his name. He wanted at last to bring his lover to the height of his pleasure, making good use of his hand to give him all the right touches, and hitting the spot deep within Taako that he knew could make him climax, as he felt himself reaching that point as well, Taako tight around him. Finally, as Taako’s voice crescendoed, he felt the elf shudder underneath him, crying out as he finally found his release, warm and wet, in Kravitz’s hand. That was enough to send Kravitz over the edge, too, moaning against the soft skin of Taako’s neck, sending a last ripple of goosebumps down his lover’s arms.

 The sweat had dried, and their lips met more and more infrequently as Taako laid in Kravitz’s arms. The room was as dark and silent as it had been when he had entered the house with his ridiculous plan of surprising Kravitz. He smiled as he adjusted his head against Kravitz’s chest, nestling it in a little more comfortably.

 "Why are you smiling, my love?” Kravitz’s fingers toyed loosely with the necklace around Taako’s neck.

 Because I just got fucked and it may have been the best sex I’ve ever had? Because I have a fucking museum exhibit hanging around my neck? Because, damn it, I love you so much, Kravitz? No, not those things.

 “I came back early to surprise you, but I think you surprised me more, my man. What am I going to do? I have a reputation to keep. I can’t let you go around surprising me.” Kravitz laughed against Taako’s head and he still felt his insides swell at the endearing sound. “Are you glad I got back early?”

 “So glad,” Kravitz said quietly. Taako could tell he would soon be drifting off to sleep. “The best kind of surprise is the one that brings me to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or feedback, if you feel inclined! Thank you for reading!


End file.
